Ringo Basket
by Karen Fumou Ringo
Summary: Ringo Basket Club! Come join us! Come and see us! We are all gotta have fun! *Xover with many anime characters, mainly from Death Note and InuYasha*


_**Ringo Basket!**_

_Come join us!_

_Hey! I'm Phantom (aka __**Beautiful Phantom**__)! I am a co-founder of the Ringo Basket (or at least the first member to join, I guess). My best friend, Neko-chan (aka __**The Amazing Sakumachan**__), she's the one who created the club. So far, it was awesome!_

_But I am kinda worry about the perverts who wanted to piss us off (or mostly just me or Grys-chan (aka AnimeQween) and the jerks who wanted to destroy the club. _

_So I wondered how and what would we survive today?_

_Love,_

_Phantom_

* * *

_**RingoBasketChapter 1**__: _

_How to survive opening a club!_

_Featured Members__:_

_The Amazing Sakumachan,_

_Beautiful Phantom,_

_Kagome,_

_Light,_

_L_

_Tai(the pervert)_

* * *

_Authored by: __**Beautiful Phantom**_

* * *

"So how are we going to do that, creating a club I mean?" The brown haired girl with the glasses, perched in front of her forest green eyes asked the pretty dark-skinned girl. She smiled happily.

"Well, we'll devote it for the **Death Note** and **InuYasha** crossover stories! Since Kag-chan, L-kun, and Light-kun are here in this school, it makes it a bit easier for us to open a club!" She chirped.

The brown haired girl let out an 'mmm' and seemed to went in her 'thinking' mode. "True. You do have a point but what are we going to call it?"

The dark-skinned girl grinned and surprised her, "Ringo Basket!"

"Ehh…? But Neko-chan, why Ringo Basket?" She blinked owlishly at her.

"Heh. You'll find out soon enough, Phan-chan!" Neko smiled. Phantom sighed but smiled for her best friend. They had been best friends for years. And as odd as it may be seem, they were practically opposites, like day and night.

Phantom was well-known for her bad temper by beating up anybody that threatened her, her family, or her friends. Yet she had a weakness for cute kids and anything that dealt with panda bears (like stuffed panda bear folls, shirts with panda bears on it, etc.). There were rumors that she may been a panda bear in her past life, since she even looked like one when she wore her 'panda bear' outfit (panda bear hoodie, panda bear purse-like bag, even had a panda bear hair pin.).

She was also well known for her skills in marital arts, karate, street and anything goes fighting styles. She practically went to every dojo in town of Kyoto and often based and named her fighting arts style on panda bears (though it does seem stupid at times, but they are really powerful and it was best not underestimate her fighting skills).

There was even a rumor that she had beaten powerful Ranma (from **Ranma ½**) and even the famous champion Ryu (from **Street Fighters**), but no one could prove it true.

Neko was very well-known for her cuteness, childish, and calm personalities. She seemed to be the only one to be able to calm down a rampaging Phantom when she was really angry (mostly likely caused by perverts), and even angry bears if that are possible. She was really skillful in just about everything, including multitasking and baby-sitting her siblings.

She was really smart and is a number one in school, next to L and Light. Although she was very popular in school, she would rather to stick around and hang out with Phantom as her BFF.

Only things they had in common? Well…

Their love for writings, drawings, and that they are very cute…

"Why do I hava to wear this stupid outfit? It's… so… so short!!" Phantom complained about her green school uniform as the bell rang. Neko sighed, picking up her school materials. She was always complaining about the outfit and so, she was used to it by now. Neko, despite that she looked very cute in it, didn't like her junior high school outfit. She wished she could wear the shorts underneath the skirt like Phantom had done, but feared getting caught by the teachers by wearing shorts and taint her clean record.

No one knew why, but wearing shorts underneath the skirt was forbidden in their school. Only Phantom was brave enough since she already had a juvie record for getting in fights and often gone into the detentions. She could only hope that Phantom could get into the same high school as she did. However, Phantom's record would probably destroy any chances at that.

"I swear somebody must be very perverted to set up that rule…" Phantom ranted, following Neko out of the hall after picking up her things. They practically had all of the same classes together. (Phantom secretly assumed it must be her uncle in work, since her uncle used to be the principal of the school before he retired.) "So how are we going set it up? I think we supposed to ask a teacher (the one that didn't have a club yet)."

Neko smiled. "I know the one."

* * *

"Hey, Ikura-sensei (from **Naruto**)! How are you?" The dark-skinned girl chirped, dragging poor brown-haired girl behind her as they appeared in his classroom. "Hello, Neko-chan and Phantom-chan. I am fine. You two?" He smiled warmly to them. Despite the fact Phantom was the troublemaker, he knew them well from their old neighborhood before both Phantom and Neko moved out to the better neighborhood with their parents after the incident of the robbing. (Which Phantom secretly had stopped by punching the lights out of the band of thieves and left them to the police. Too bad this happened after they moved out.).

"Yeah, we're fine but…" Phantom started to say but was cut off by Neko, "We were wondering if you can let us open a club in your classroom?" Iruka smiled, "Gladly, Neko-chan. What kind of club, I may ask?"

"A devoted club for the fans of the crossovers." Neko put it bluntly.

Phantom blinked owlishly at Neko, wondering if she should tell him of more details or not.

Iruka's eyebrow rose, "What kind?"

This time, Phantom spoke, "**Death Note** and **InuYasha**. We may have the actors, Higurashi Kagome, Yagami Light, and L here. But I'm not too sure if they are already in the club or not."

"No, I have not joined the club yet, Phan-chan!" A familiar voice startled them and turned their attention to the smiling pretty girl with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Ah! Kag-chan!" Neko squealed and bounced over to her, hugging her.

Kagome laughed but soon stopped, "I don't know about Light-kun and L-kun, but we probably should ask them if you want to get them in your club."

Iruka nodded, "Alright then, you can have a club here… But be careful of the competitions, they would be awful vicious toward the newer clubs and want to take it down in the second they hear about. So make it quiet as possible before you open a club for real." He warned, remembering the club he had before. They closed down quickly when the pressure from a competition became a little too great for them to bear.

"Okay! Come on, Kag-chan, Phan-chan!" Neko squealed, grabbing their sleeves and dragged them behind.

"See ya, Iruka-sensei!" Was all Phantom managed to say before they were all out of the door. Iruka just smiled.

* * *

"L-kun, Light-kun! Where aaaarrrrreeee yyyyooooouuuuu?" Neko singsong, still dragging Kagome and Phantom behind her.

"Is she always like this?" Kagome asked.

Phantom shook her head, "No, not really. I guess she's really happy to open a club. I can tell she's excited about it." Kagome let out an 'ahh.' noise.

Neko stopped dragging them as they all stood in the front of the cafeteria, and Phantom groaned, realizing that the cafeteria was already filled with starving students. Not surprising since it is their lunch period. "How are we going to find L-kun and Light-kun in there?" Phantom asked, frowning.

"Well… Knowing L, he should be at the vending machine for sweets. And Light… Well, he probably is not eating and studying for his tests that are coming up." Kagome thought out loud.

Neko nodded, "Okay! Let's go find L first since I don't know what class Light's in." Phantom groaned as Neko had once again grabbed her abused sleeve and Kagome's.

* * *

Out of the hallway with the vending machine, they finally found L standing there, looking like he can't make a decision by which candy he want. Kagome sweat dropped, "How long is he going to stand there?"

"Maybe forever." Phantom cut in, muttering out.

Neko blinked, not sure what to do. Phantom sighed, wrenching out her sleeve from Neko's hold and walked over and smacked on the back of L's head. It seemed had startled him because his black eyes had widened. He looked up at Phantom's seemingly stoic face and blinked. "What did you do that for?" He asked her.

"Because you're standing there like it was the end of the world. Make a decision already and come with us, you stupid vampire!" Phantom huffed.

"Vampire?"

"Because Vampires don't sleep and they are already dead! You don't sleep either and you act like you're dead!"

"Oh." L mumbled, not reacting to her insult, as he pushed in a coin and pressed a button. Something noisy had fallen into the vending machine and L bend in and grabbed the item from the hole of the machine. "Okay."

"So what do you want from me?" He asked, opening up his bag of treats. "Well, we wanted to open a club and we were wondering if you would like to join us." Neko said, wringing her hands behind her back, hoping.

"Okay." He stoically said, munching on his treat. All of the girls sweat-dropped. _Stoic much?_

"Well, that's two down. So it's Light who's next!" Kagome smiled. "But where are we going to look for? He could be only in one place!" Phantom grumbled. "Oh, Light should be in Kakashi-sensei's (from **Naruto**) room." All of the girls sweat-dropped, even bigger this time, again. _He's stalking him!!_

Phantom lightly coughed, "Well, let's get going then." She slowly walked away from L, hoping in vain that he won't strike them as Kira. _Obviously she wasn't!_ But she did not want to take the chance of being stalked like poor Light had been.

Other girls did the same, crept away from L slowly, and L just blinked and trailed after them even slower than they are.

'What a strange trio of girls…' L thought, still munching on his sweet, sugary treats.

* * *

It took them a while to find Kakashi-sensei's room, but they eventually found it with L's help. Their eyes spotted Light at his desk, in the corner of the room. He was reading his book. "Hey, Light!" Neko called out, catching his attention.

Light looked up and smiled, "Hey, girls, what's bring you here?" He said as he placed a bookmark in the book and stood up from his desk when the girls and L walked over to him.

Light frowned, seeing his archrival, L, there, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Well… Could you join our club? Please?" Neko pleaded with him. She gave him her puppy eyes which nearly caused him to crumble under her cuteness.

Phantom's sweating; Kagome looked like she's weak to her knees, and L stopped eating, frozen to the spot, also weak to his knees. _How the hell is he going to escape from Neko's Super Puppy Eyes? _

He was sweating, wanting to refuse her offer due to his… large amount of _duties_. He bowed his head and sighed, "Fine, I'll join."

_Yeah… He lost to Neko's Super Puppy Eyes…_

"Yay! Yay! Yay!!" Neko jumped up and down, cheering her wins.

Light sighed, "So what kind of club?"

Kagome gave her answer to Light, "It's the club for the devoted fans of the crossover between **InuYasha** and **Death Note**." Light nodded.

Phantom twitched, said, "My pervert-gar is out of control…" Neko stopped jumping and frowned, "Was it Tai again?"

Some guy appeared out of nowhere and said, "I want to join too! There's bound to be a lot of girls around!"

Phantom looked pissed off and grabbed his collar of his jacket, "No, I will not permit Neko to invite you in the club, Tai-teme…" Tai blinked and asked her, "Why not?"

"Because you're the pervert, obviously!" Phantom sneered and she seemed like she's preparing her leg to do something. "**Super High Kick of the Rabid Panda**!! Scram, Tai!!" She shouted, sending off Tai through the ceiling, the roof, and into the sky with her leg. The rubbles from the broken ceiling made the mess on the floor where Phantom was. "Come on! I don't want to be here when the teacher finds the mess!!"

"Oh, okay, Phan-chan! Let's go, guys!" Neko followed Phantom as she ran out of the door.

The trios of the actors stood, "Wow… Phantom sure is… powerful…" Kagome mumbled out.

"Yeah…" Light gloomed, wishing he hadn't fallen into Neko's cuteness trap. L said nothing, but his face showed it all.

"But this should be interesting, shouldn't it?" Kagome spoke out loud, musing as she exits out of the room, wishing no troubles with the teacher, followed by the boys.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Calm, collected Kakashi-sensei walked into the room and screamed in terror as he saw the messes on the floor and the hole into the ceiling. "Wh-who done this?!" He sobbed, completely losing his cool personality. Poor sensei…

**Next Day**

There is a paper posted on Iruka-sensei's door that said,

_**Ringo Basket's Club**_

_**For all of the devoted fans of the crossover of Death Note and InuYasha…**_

_**Is Now Open!!**_

_For those that wanted to join, please go find __The Amazing Sakumachan__ or __Beautiful Phantom__**. **_

**See you in next chapter!!**

* * *

_**From Beautiful Phantom**_: Yay! I finally finished it!! I hope Neko liked it! And I really hope this is funny enough for you guys. This is supposed to be comedy, but I don't think I did capture that that well… Oh, well, better luck next time.

Also, Neko (aka _The Amazing Sakumachan_) will probably write some of the chapters. But only if she has time. Yes, this is also applied for the members of the Neko's club, Ringo Basket as well, if they wanted to write a chapter for this story. Try to make sure to include Neko in it, okay? You don't have to include every member in the club (which is why there is _Featured Members_ up there.), just Neko.

_**Any comment, Neko?**_

_**Neko (Sakuma-chan)**_: (blush) I'm so happy Phan-chan finally finished this chapter! And it seems Phan-chan captured my personality well. Anyways, review and tell Phan-chan what you think because she really worked hard on this! Do it or face my cute wrath! . And like Phan-chan said earlier, if you want to join our club then contact one of us! Also see us at deviantart. Uh, Phan-chan, give them a link. :D I think I'll make some chapters when I have some time. This is gonna be fun. :)

(_I dun wanna! __**smackie by Neko**__ Yeah, yeah. Here, just close the spaces, dot the dots, and etcetera, etcetera_.)

**Phantom's deviantart account**: http : / / www (dot) nutty-gurl (dot) deviantart (dot) com /

**Neko's deviantart account**: http : / / www (dot) TheAmazingSakumaChan (dot) deviantart (dot) com /

Check us out because we're so cute!! **super chibi!**

**Beautiful Phantom**

**&**

**The Amazing SakumaChan**


End file.
